1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a computer program product for executing a command indicating process contents of a robot, a command executing method, and a command executing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the command executing apparatus, when execution of a command in execution is suspended, and then the command which is in execution is to be executed, it is necessary to execute the command in execution from a beginning thereof. The command executing apparatus, which resumes the execution of the command from a point at which the execution is suspended, is also known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-35815).
However, when a command is resumed, there exists a command that is appropriately executed from a beginning thereof depending of a type of a suspending command. Further there exists also the command which is appropriately resumed from a point at which the command is suspended. In addition, there exists a case in which the command is appropriately executed from the beginning thereof, and a case in which the command is resumed from the point at which the command is suspended, according to a state in which the command is suspended.
Therefore, a resumption point of the command is preferably changes according to the command and an executing state thereof.